The Legends
by Smart Pen
Summary: Troy envisages a mission to protect his empire , Join him against his quest to gain victory , along with others , on his journey . set in the early ages. Please R&R. kindly check it out , 1st story.
1. The downfall

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS RELATED TO HSM

**DISCLAIMER**– I DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS RELATED TO HSM.

**Pls **_**R&R. **_**Pls also mention my mistakes and also tell if I should continue the story further or not.Pls tell if the story line is not good.**

**The Legends……**

……… the first knights of Malta.

**Chapter – 1**

**The Downfall**

**It is the tale of the first king of an island 'Malta', situated in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, who was brought to throne in the late 13****th**** century A.D……. …….He was a true legend as he established a strong empire at the time when the tribes of Malta were being destroyed by the invasions of Ottoman invaders.**

"What can we do but sit here and wait for our people being killed." the Old man said to the people of the village who had gathered around. He was wearing white clothes and was standing with the support of a carved wooden stick.

The Chief agreed to the Old man. He was wearing clean clothes and a lot of jewellery. He then said "yes we have no option but seeing our empire turning to soil. I don't want more bloodshed and thus I think that we must surrender………… I am resigning from the post of Chief and leave the decision to be taken by the people of our tribe………… please forgive me."

"We agree to you….. We must surrender" people started shouting.

"No……. it is not the right decision, and that I must say ………no matter how big their army is but is weak in front of a united and courageous army no matter how small in size." A man said coming from behind the crowd.

Everyone started murmuring.

"Are you mad? Do you know what you are saying?" a man shouted out of the crowd.

"Yes I do" he answered.

"All stop speaking" the Chief shouted and there was a complete silence.

Then the Chief continued "what is your name"

"Troy……. Your majesty"

"It is easy to speak words like that but it is difficult to accomplish them. And it is impossible to do what you are saying"

"How can we achieve it if we never go for it .There is an example in the history where only 300 men from Sparta won over a 10000 men of Rome."

"But can't you see we are already destroyed and what ever you can't win from that army. Tell…… what can you do to defeat that army?"

"we alone can't defeat then but if all the tribes come up together then we can defeat them. We have a 200 men and if we take 200 men from each of 10 tribes then we have a 2200 men. Then we can make a strategy to defeated them."

Suddenly the crowd shouted and the army men raised their swords with zeal to welcome their new leader.

And from then he was given the name……… **'King Troy the Great'.**


	2. The Call to Cheifs

Chapter – 2

**Chapter – 2**

**The Call to Chiefs**

The next morning Troy, A Knight Commander and a guard soldier were discussing about the plans and making the strategy while walking through the soldier's camp.

Troy was wearing chest armour with white clothes but no ornaments. His get up was like a Knight and just opposite to the get up of a chief. The Knight Commander wore the same kind of clothes just like Troy. But the guard soldier was wearing only chest armour and a torn jean like clothes out of made of jute.

"Your majesty, the Ottamans are preparing to give our tribe a final blow so that they can then defeat other tribes and finally control the island." The Knight Commander said.

"I've even heard that they are advancing with huge bombards and gunpowder." The guard soldier interrupted.

"Oh I see………… so it seems that we don't have enough time to prepare the defences" Troy answered back.

"Yes sir nearly between 4-5 months" The Knight Commander replied.

"But why so much time? It doesn't take enough time to prepare an army." Troy asked.

Then the guard soldier replied "The bombards have been invented recently, so it takes a lot of time to make them and collect their material and cost. Besides this they have to come up the loss of the money and army made due to the previous invasions on us and also on different empires."

Three of them stopped for a moment.

"So we should make use of this time to the best of our abilities. We need to strengthen our defences as much as we can as I can think why they are taking so much of time now. I can imagine the size of armies they will come again with." Troy said and walked forward.

The three of them walked through the village discussing their strategy. They reached the tent set up in the army camp. There, they sat down and unrolled a map of Malta on which the location of various tribes was marked. Troy called some men a divided them into 10 groups each having a commander and 15 men.

"You are 10 groups and each group has to go to one tribe and give their chiefs this message." said Troy handing a letter to the commander of each group.

"Yes sir" everyone loudly replied.

"You may leave tomorrow morning." said the Knight Commander.

But, Troy interrupted "Not tomorrow…… They have to leave today only. We don't know when the Ottomans will attack our towns…………. Four tribes are only nearly 50 miles away from our tribe. So, four groups will leave today only. They will reach there in the night, give the letter and stay there for that night and come back the next day. They will reach here in the evening………. The four tribes near our tribe are strong and have cordial relations with us, so they would definitely agree the proposal and set up the alliance with us. Then the left six will immediately leave when the previous four groups come back. They will stop in the near by towns, tribes or set up camps in jungles to take rest, as it is a long journey. The six groups will return nearly in five days………….. And now our Knight Commander will assign the groups who will leave today."

"Thanks for the plan, Sir." said the Knight Commander.

Then Troy walked out with his guard soldier when the Knight Commander was assigning the tasks.


	3. The First Party Marches

Chapter – 3

**Chapter – 3**

**The First Party Marches**

**In The Afternoon**

All army men standing in their groups with the commander of that group standing in the front and everyone was wearing heavy armors.

"So men are you all ready?" the Knight Commander shouted.

"Yes sir" all replied.

"Good" Troy interrupted.

"I want you all to finish the journey not in three days but two only. That's why who will not travel on feet but I'm giving some of the strongest horses to you all." Troy said calling the men who brought the horses.

"So, my men you may begin your journey." Troy asked.

"Yes sir." Everyone replied and went away riding the horses and the commanders took their respective maps and messages.

"I hope everything goes just right." Troy said.

"It will be just what we expected with you leading us." The Knight Commander encouraged Troy.

Then both walked into the tent discussing what to do further.

**In The Evening**

Troy was taking a nap when a soldier came in the tent to give him a message.

"Sir please come out with me for a minute." The soldier asked.

"Yes, you go I'm just coming in a minute." Troy answered in unconsciousness.

"Sir please it is urgent." The soldier replied.

Then Troy gained his consciousness and then said "what …… what happened?"

Saying this Troy ran out of the tent and the soldier followed him.

"To the main camp sir." The soldier gave the direction.

When Troy reached there he saw everyone tensed and worried. He walked to the Knight Commander who was standing with a letter in his hand and everyone surrounded him.

"What happened" Troy asked.

"See this" the Knight Commander replied giving the letter to Troy.

As Troy read the letter the Knight Commander explained "Sahin, the most trusted commander of Ottomans has been made the head of this rampage. He came here, not to fight but to give this letter to us which says that they will attack us in 3 months."

"I can read it….." Troy shouted "I'm sorry, I was a little tensed."

"Now what?" the Knight Commander asked.

Troy asked for a map. He unrolled it and explained the plan "See, the south of Malta that faces the Ottomans, we will build a huge wall there just like Byzantines. In the center we will build a fort and a command post. The fort will give us a defence point and the command post will give us a point to gather. On the East and West we can place a few war ships as there wouldn't be much attack from these points and in the South the maximum navy. If the wall is prepared in time we can win the battle easily. But the wall should be made of stone so that it is hard for the Ottoman bombards to break it. And we have to gather the native armies as fast as we can. But, if this plan is not accomplished, then only God save us…."


	4. The Party Returns

Chapter – 4

Chapter – 4

The Party Returns

**The next morning**

Troy was standing outside the camp. He was wearing faded white clothes. He was just roaming when his eyes fell on the cavalry men coming towards him.

The horses of one of the party marched towards the military base with joy and red flags in their hands that were an indication of triumph

"So should I consider that the alliance has been made" Troy asked the commander.

"Surely sir, but they will give only half of their men to join our army, and the rest they'll keep for their own defence. But they can send some more men during the time of battle if their will be an urgent need." The commander explained the deal.

"So how many men we'll actually get?" Troy asked the commander.

"A hundred and fifteen men sir." The commander answered.

"Good, it seems that our plan is working." Troy said impressively.

Then the other four groups also marched with good news. Now the alliance with all the nearby tribes was set up.

**In The Evening**

"Ha ha, it's time to celebrate men." said the commanders cheering each other, with cakes and a big glass of beer in their hands.

"No" Troy interrupted.

"It's not the right time."

"I want the other five parties to leave for their mission now." Troy ordered.

"But sir….." said the commander whereas all the army men started murmuring.

"This is an order and you all have to follow it." Troy said.

"I know that you all want to party but don't you think that we do not have enough time." asked Troy.

"Yes sir" all agreed to Troy.

Then all went to their tents to put on their armours and pack the rest of the items like food and water and some wood too.

After an hour, all gathered at a point where the commanders were given the maps and the alliance papers.

"So men good luck to all I hope that the Chiefs agree to set up an alliance with us.

Then the men marched on their way in a queue.

After an hour when Troy was examining the map The Knight Commander came to him "Sir, may I come in?"

"Yes sure" Troy replied.

"Sir, do you think that we'll succeed this time too."

"I know why you asked ……….. I think ………. No."

"Why"

"One of the tribes the one in the corner of the island is our friend but the rest four are not. Those four tribes have huge and strong armies of cavalry. They think that they are superior so most probably they'll not agree. Moreover they have trade with Ottomans."

"Sir I've heard the tales of the **'Kara'** tribe."

"Don't be a fool, they are no more they were destroyed many years ago and the people left vanished. Moreover they were our enemy's. So even if they are alive they'll like to kill our men rather joining them."

"Now I think I should go for a sleep, may I sir." He asked and stood up.

"Yes, you may leave but please do me a favour. Hand these two papers to the main builder." Troy asked

"What are these, sir" he asked

"nothing but just a map to guide them where to build the wall and they were asking for more money, so I agreed to give them and also they wanted more men a supplies so that they can do there work fast." Troy answered.

"Yes sir I'll surely give." The Knight Commander replied and went away.


	5. The Dead Live Too

Chapter – 5

**Chapter – 5**

**The Dead Live Too….**

The men were on the half way to their destination. They had eaten all of their food. So, they had to reach the villages as fast as they could. All the groups were going with each other.

The commanders stopped for a moment to analyze the maps.

"Give me the maps" the commander ordered.

The flag holder passed the maps to him.

All the commanders gathered together. One of them then explained the plan.

"Here" he said "see this road to the right is the short cut. We will go together on this path and then divide a move on our ways……. What say?"

"Yes sure….." all the commanders agreed.

But then only a soldier interrupted "But, sir this path is the Dead Man's Path. Anyone who goes through this path, especially at night, does not return."

"Do you want to return home hungry or may be you will not return." The commander shouted.

"If we don't take short paths then we will surely die of hunger. If you are not so courageous to take a simple risk then you may leave the troop." The commander said angrily.

Then all continued there journey.

**After 2 hours**

The troops were going a fast as they could. The horses were running with the best of their speed.

"Keep your eyes opened. Be attentive. We don't know about the dangers here." The commander was constantly saying while riding ahead.

Suddenly a wooden gate plunged out of the ground and all stopped in fear.

They all feared as they spotted an old man coming to them.

"**Pull back"** the commander ordered.

But it was too late. They were covered by spearmen and archers.

"So it's true the Kara's are alive." The commander said as he feared from the huge number of people having a cover on them.

The Old man came nearer and said "we don't want to hurt you. We want to set up an alliance with you. My men are huge in number and are strong but we need a strategy and a strong leader. Can you give me that? We have a thousand men and we also know that you are in search of men. If you don't want to set up an alliance we will not hurt you."

The commander replied "I think you are worth trusting. We agree to the deal."

**The Same Time at the Camp**

Troy was standing with the Knight Commander when he saw a thunder storm avenging towards the south, the Ottomans.

Then Troy said " Do you see that storm, it is going to strike over the Ottomans."


	6. What's Next

Chapter – 6

**Chapter – 6**

**What's Next**

**At the Kara's Camp**

It was around 4 a.m. in the morning. Everyone had gathered to have breakfast and prepare for the journey ahead.

"Here" said the Old man handing over a bowl of soup to the Commander.

"Thank You" the Commander said.

"So now what" asked the Old man?

"Ok, listen" the commander sighed taking a deep breathe. Then he drunk a few sips of soup and then continued "For me you were dead before a few hours, but know I can imagine your power and population. So tell me exactly how many warriors do you have?"

"A thousand soldiers, both men and women." he replied.

"And workers" the Commander asked.

"Around 800" the Old man answered.

"Very good, and your net population?" the Commander finally asked.

"More than 2000." The Old man told.

The Commander was astonished by his answer.

"But how come……?" The Commander asked.

"That is not important to tell now rather you should tell what to do next" the Old man said.

"Ok listen; give us hundred men and some supplies. Keep fifty men here at this camp and some medicine man for first aid, they would be reinforcements." The rest go and take this letter to Troy, our new Knight. Then you join the comp and help him build the wall. Also give him your soldiers, he will send them for training. And the men lest can do other works like farming so that we do not run on resources." The Commander explained the further plan.

"Ok we will get prepared by this afternoon, and then we will start the journey on the same time." The Old man added to his plan.

"And yes, if any kind of army obstructs you; just show this and they will let you go on." The commander said.

**In the Afternoon**

All were ready to depart and the Commander and the Old man were taking some final words.

"So are you ready brave boy." The Old man asked.

"Yes sir" the Commander said addressing him.

The Commander then advised him "You are a brave boy, a man of dignity; go set up the alliance with them. If they don't agree attack them there only; and I know that's why you asked for those hundred men and reinforcements. Am I right?"

"Yes but how did you come to know……." The Commander asked.

"I am older and more experienced." Said the Old man and then continued "now listen, most probably they would not agree. So attack them there, kill there ruler and priest and the army will immediately surrender. Remember this boy!"

"Thanks for the advice. I will definitely keep it in mind." The Commander said.

"May you succeed in whatever you do." The Old man wished him luck.

The Commander was just leaving when the Old man asked "Do you want some Trebuchets"

"What are they?" he asked.

"They are machines that can throw fire balls to a large distance. I have 25 of them. Take five; my men know how to use them. They will help you break walls." The Old man said.

He gave five to the Commander and went on his way while the Commander called other Commanders "now listen, we will go to each tribe together, as a unified army; understood. And for now I am the leader."

"When we reach there we will unpack the Trebuchets and leave fifty spearmen and ten crossbow men to guard them. When we want them to fire, an archer will fire a lighted arrow on that place and then all the men move away from that place and the rest you can imagine……" The Commander finally explained and then all went away leaving then reinforcements at the comp only.


	7. Towards The Destination

Chapter – 7

**Chapter – 7**

**Towards The Destination**

**The Commander's army…**

The Commander's army was marching towards their destination without a brake or a pause, but many things interrupted them in the way like broken bridges, wild animals and some small teams of ambush warriors. They were having many fights on their way. And because of these fights twelve of their men suffered from injuries but were healed by medicine men. Due to their awareness, presence of mind strength and fighting skills they didn't loose a single man.

They were moving smoothly when the Commander heard a noise…

'Crick' as someone stepped on a wood.

But he ignored the sound as it could have been there own man but then he heard growl of the wolves and some murmurings. He tried to ignore but he felt as if someone is keeping an eye on them. Someone was there ahead hiding in ambush.

He had an intuition that there was a danger awaiting them ahead.

"All men stop." The Commander ordered.

"Prepare a shell" he ordered the men.

The men gathered in a circular shape with spearmen on the outermost area, the sword men behind them and the crossbow in the middle.

Then the Commander closed one of his eyes and looked around where he saw a man's hand, hiding behind a tree. He borrowed an arrow from the crossbow, aimed at his hand, and shot him.

After a few seconds only the warriors broke out of ambush.

"Prepare……… fire." As the Commander ordered the entire crossbow fired arrows and in no time all the ambush men were killed.

"Oh" the Commander sighed

"Hope their army is not having any trouble."

What they were hoping was actually happening……..

**The Kara's army…….**

They were walking without any trouble and all because of the letter given by the Commander. In case army of any tribe interrupted they showed the letter and were allowed to pass.

Finally, they reached the village.

At the same time the commander's army reached a hill from where they could see a village of the tribe they were expecting.

But it was still not clear if Troy will accept the proposal of Kara's or the northern tribes will accept Troy's proposal…………


	8. The Move

Chapter – 8

**Chapter – 8**

**The Move**

**At The Military Camp**

Everyone could just watch the Kara's marching through the military camp. All were astonished to see them in such a huge number and all were scared as the armies were not prepared for any fight. All at the military camp thought that they have come to harm them.

Troy was analyzing the construction of the wall when his eyes fell on the huge army avenging him.

He got scared. He took out his sword and was preparing himself to fight while the soldiers armed themselves and surrounded the Kara's.

The army finally stopped and the Old man walked towards Troy.

"What are you here for?" Troy asked aiming his sword at him. It was even dangerous as Troy was wearing no armour.

"We are not here to fight, but for the final agreement." The Old man replied.

"What agreement?" Troy asked again.

"Your men met us on the way to their destination, we have explained everything to them and the commander of those troops agreed to set an alliance with us. What we just need is your permission. We give you our men to fight and also some common men to work and many medicine men." The Old man answered.

"How can we believe you?"

"When we have given a word then that means that we will do it at any cost." He finally answered.

Then there was a complete silence for many seconds.

Then the Old man broke the silence "what do you say?"

Troy looked at him for some seconds and then said "Ok."

**In the north**

The Commanders and his troops reached the tribe but were not sure if they would agree or not.

See it in the next Chapter…………….


End file.
